Kidnapping
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: The host club is shaken when Hikaru is kidnapped by an organization that kidnaps for fun. They are put threw trails that forces them to feel things they've never felt before, finding out that Hikaru is more important to them then they thought, and finding love along the way. But once Hikaru returns, will be be able to cope with what happened to him? Dark themes and eventual yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:  
Random: HELLO! I'm Random for those of you that don't know me! Which is probably all! I'm starting a new fandom...again.

Hikaru: She should really stop doing that.

Kaoru: It distracts her from her other gazillion stories she needs to finish.

Random: *Sweat drop* I know. Okay so Hikaru and Kaoru are my muses! They help me with my story writing!

Twins: Hello!

Random: I know weird right? Anyway, this is my first Ouran fic and it is a TamaHika pairing...eventually.

Hikaru: WHAT! Why would you pair me with the idiot king!

Random: Because its cute.

Hikaru: IT IS NO-

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything but the plot.

Hikaru: DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I WAS-

Random: WARNINGS: I will usually put warnings in each chapter for each chapter, but I feel I need to out one for the whole story before people get into the story and then I write something that they will not like. This is a yaoi story, meaning two boy's with romantic feelings. Don't like, don't read. Simple. Also this story is going to have rather dark themes, such as rape. I wont go into great detail, because it makes me squeamish too, but it will be there. On a better note there will be a lemon! So I gave you fare warning. BEWARE! I will not take responsibility for scaring. Thank you and have a nice day!

Hikaru: Wait! I'm not do-

Random: Enjoy!

*LET THE STORY BEGIN*

It was a quiet night at the Hitachiin mansion.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have drunk all that tea before bed." Okay almost quiet.

Hikaru, one half of the devilish twins, was up at one o'clock in the morning to use the restroom. He groggily got up out of his bed and as quietly as he could, so not to wake his sleeping twin brother, tip-toed to the adjacent bathroom. He quickly emptied his annoying bladder and walked back out, stretching. He was about to walk back to his bed when his stomach growled. He chuckled and placed a hand over his stomach, turning toward the door to go to the kitchen.

"What the hell? I could go for a late night snack." He said to himself upon entering the enormous kitchen. He opened the fridge to look through it and smiled happily. There was a cup of his favorite flavor of pudding left. "Pudding!" He cheered, grabbing the food and a spoon and started eating.

"Hmm I wonder what m'lord has planned tomorrow…or is it today? Whatever, I'm not going to let that idiot one up me again!" He said, determinedly. "I still have a chance at winning Haruhi's heart!" He took a satisfying bite out of his pudding. He and Tamaki had both realized their feelings for the cross-dressing girl and were currently in a battle to win her heart. The girl herself was completely oblivious.

There was a shuffling sound behind him and he turned around quickly, only to find no one there. "Kaoru? That you?" He asked. When he received no answered, he shrugged and went back to eating his pudding.

"I could always-no that won't work. Tono would probably think of that. I have to think of something that m'lord wouldn't think of, something… less childish? Yeah, that could work." Hikaru pondered out loud. He was trying to think up to get Haruhi's attention away from Tamaki. Usually Kaoru helped him, but his brother was asleep at the moment and he didn't want to wake him up.

"This pudding really hit the-" He didn't get to finish his statement, a sweet smelling cloth was placed over his mouth and nose while he was pressed into a chest, cut him off.

"Go to sleep." A voice whispered and just like that he was out cold.

*_Line Break_*

Kaoru groaned at the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He smacked it to turn it off and turned to lay on his back, stretching. "Hikaru, time to get up!" He said, reaching over to Hikaru's bed, but when his hand fell on cold sheets his eyes snapped open. "Huh? Must already be awake." He shrugged, getting up and doing his daily routine of getting ready.

He adjusted his tie and exited the room just as a maid came down the hall. "Master Kaoru. You're breakfast is ready." The maid said, bowing.

Kaoru nodded. "Have you seen my brother?" He asked. He looked at the maid, he'd never seen her before. Did his mother hire a new maid? She usually tells the twins if she does, because she enjoys the pranks the two play on the newbies. It was also a way to weed out the bad from the good.

The maid nodded. "He left just a while ago, Master Kaoru." the maid said.

"Okay. Thank you." He said. It wasn't unusual for Hikaru to go off before him. Hikaru liked to harass Tamaki before Haruhi got there or would go to set up his pranks on said blond. Now, though, he wanted to get there so Tamaki didn't get as much alone time with Haruhi. Kaoru quickly ate and exited the mansion to the limo awaiting outside.

The ride was uneventful, like it usually was without his brother as he made his way to the school. Once he arrived he immediately went to the class room, hoping that Hikaru was there, but instead he only found Haruhi. He looked around confused. "Was Hikaru here?" He asked.

Haruhi looked up from her homework she was double checking. "No. I thought he was with you, since he didn't show up like he normally does before school."

Kaoru took his seat. Could Hikaru be skipping or something? He shook himself out of thinking as the bell rang and class began. He'd see Hikaru sooner or later. The rest of the day was uneventful and boring for Kaoru and he was glad to go the music room.

He opened the club room door excitedly, believing that his brother would already be here. "Hika-" But his twin wasn't there like he thought he would, but the rest of the host club was. He was starting to get worried. "Has anyone seen Hikaru?" Everyone shook their heads. He was starting to really worry.

He was so distracted through out all the host club activities, that he ended up not doing anything. He sat with Kyouya at his table and just watched him type, deep in thought. Where could Hikaru be? The maid said that Hikaru left early, but he wasn't here at school. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kyouya getting up.

"I'm sorry, princesses, but it is time for the host club to close." He announced. There was a collective sigh from the girls as they said goodbye to their chosen hosts and left.

Before Kyouya could close the door however the student body president entered the room. "President? How may I help you?" Kyouya asked.

"I have a letter here addressed to the host club." He said, handing the letter over to the second year and then departing.

Kaoru peeked over the taller boy's shoulder. "Who's it from?" He asked curiously, worries about Hikaru's whereabouts momentarily forgotten.

"It doesn't have a return address-" He glanced up to see Tamaki trying to take the dirty dishes in Haruhi's hand away from her. "Tamaki! Be careful! Let Haruhi take it you have your own to attend to."

"But mother! What kind of father would I be to let our daughter shoulder so much work?" Tamaki whined, finally succeeding in taking the plates and then immediately dropping them.

"Tamaki! What did I tell you!" Kyouya sighed, handing the letter to Kaoru. "Can you open and read this please? I have to help the idiot." Then he walked off to the crying Tamaki. "Oh shut up." Kyouya sighed.

Kaoru shook his head at his upperclassmen's behavior. Walking over to one of the plush couches, while opening the letter. Since Hikaru has been busy with Tamaki and Haruhi lately, Kaoru and Kyouya had been spending more time together and Kaoru would often help the demon lord with host club related things, so Kaoru figured that the letter was something financial and he'd take care of it for Kyouya.

He stopped just before he was going to sit down on the couch as he read the letter, eyes widening in disbelief. He sat down slowly a feeling of dread washing over him as he continued to read the letter. "No." He whispered.

Haruhi who had been standing to the side as she watched the chaos unfold in front of her…over dirty dishes was the only one to hear Kaoru speak. She turned around to find Kaoru clutching onto a letter tightly. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" She asked walking over to the frozen red head.

Kaoru didn't seem to hear her and continued to chant 'No, no please' under his breath. Haruhi was slightly worried. "Kaor-"

"This can't be happening. NO!" Kaoru shouted, cutting Haruhi off. "NO! NO!" Kaoru continued to shout, dropping the letter and grabbing at his hair. His shouting drawing the attention of the other host club members. They imminently came to circle around the shaking twin, varying looks of concern evident on their faces.

"Kao-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny asked, clutching his bunny to his chest. Kaoru still didn't answer.

Kyouya looked at the red head in concern, he'd developed quite an attachment to the younger boy and seeing him this distressed was worrying. "Kaoru? What is it?" He asked calmly.

Kaoru finally looked up, eyes leaking with tears. "H-Hika-" He stopped and swallowed harshly, bending down to grab the letter and handing it to Tamaki, who was the closest to him. "Hikaru's been kidnapped." He finally broke down and sobbed into his hands.

*CHAPTER ONE END*

Random: And there you go!

Kaoru: Aw Kyouya's so sweet. Comforting me!

Random: Yes it is! Okay, I'm sorry it's short. I have trouble writing long chapters. My chapters usaly don't exceed 4,000 words so...sorry. *Shrugs* Hey where's Hikaru?

Hikaru: *In corner of woe* Why do I have to be the one kidnapped?

Random: Because this way Tamaki realize how he feels about you!

Hiakru: WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE ME! *Screams to ceiling*

Random: *Looks up* Who are you screaming at? *Shakes head* Whatever I don't want to know. Your weirdness doesn't surprise me anymore.

Koaru: And stop being so over-dramatic Hikaru.

Hikaru: Why? I got freaken KIDNAPPED!

Kaoru: IN A STORY!

Hikaru:...oh right.

Random: ANYWAY! Hope you liked it! Review please?

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Random: I don't have much to say except thank you to anyone who reads! So with that enjoy!

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Noting really.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything but the plot.

*READ PLEASE*

Tamaki stared at the peace of paper in his hand, not comprehending what was on it. Hikaru couldn't be kidnapped. It just wasn't right. Hikaru could be a devious trouble maker and a bastard at times, but that didn't mean the twin deserved to be kidnapped.

The silence that followed Kaoru's statement was deafening. The only thing that broke it was Kaoru's loud sobs. No one knew what to do. No one knew if this was actually happening or if this was another of the twins' pranks.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny said finally. "What does the letter say?" The smaller blond asked what was on every one's, but Kaoru's, minds.

Tamaki looked down at the boy Lolita, numbly. He shook his head and looked back at the letter and started to read in a voice so calm and emotionless it scared Kyouya. "Dear Ouran High School Host Club, we regret to inform you that Hikaru Hitachiin has been taken by our organization, The Hide and Seek. We have been watching you for a very long time and concluded that Mr. Hitachiin's kidnapping would be the one to effect all of you the most. Do not worry, Mr. Hitachiin will not be killed, but we will not promise that he will come back to you unharmed. The longer Mr. Hitachiin stays with us the more he will be harmed, so we suggest you find him quickly. We are the hiders and you are the seekers. We hope you enjoy this sure to be intense game of Hide and Seek. Sincerity Hide and Seek organization." Tamaki finished. He could feel himself about to break. He dropped the letter and watched numbly as it floated to the ground, half expecting it to burst into flames.

Hikaru was in trouble. Hikaru was going to be harmed, because he was Hikaru? He was going to most likely be tortured because some sick bastards thought that kidnapping him would be the most effective? That didn't make sense. If anything, wouldn't he be the most effective. And he didn't mean that in an egotistical way, it was just how it went. He knew that the host club members protected him from people like this. He was the leader. The one to break everyone out of their shells and encourage them to be at their best. Why didn't they take him?

He looked up at the host club members and it hit him. If he was taken Kaoru would still have his brother to lean on, now his brother was gone and the other twin was lost. Kyouya had grown close to Kaoru recently and even though Tamaki was his best friend he had Kaoru, so taking away Hikaru would indirectly effect Kyouya because of how close he'd gotten to Kaoru, unconsciously getting to know Hikaru along the way. Hunny and Mori were there for the twins when they were fighting, offering a place where they could think and helping them like a parent would their children, take away one and the parents will become desperate to get it back. Haruhi was the first person to tell the twins apart, probably the closest to the twins out of all the host club and Tamaki knew that deep inside her she loved the twins dearly and to take away one would destroy her, epically after her mothers death. Hikaru had a bigger part in the host club than any of them had realized. Hikaru had somehow become the rock that held them together and now that rock had vanished.

But that left him. How did Hikaru's kidnapping effect him? If anything it helped him. Hikaru was out of the picture and he could swoop down with arms wide open and catch Haruhi as she fell. But why then, did he feel like the one that need to be held, the one who need to be saved. Why did it feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest? Why did he feel so numb with pain?

The people around him were all quite, looking at him for some kind of guidance. He steeled himself, he had to be the leader now more then ever. "Kyouya?" He said softly.

Kyouya looked up from whispering sweet nothings in Kaoru's ear. His eyes where red rimmed and Tamaki could tell that the normally cool boy was suppressing tears. This just confirmed Tamaki's theory about Hikaru being the rock. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"I need you too dig up information about this organization."

Hunny looked up, tears streaming down his boyish face. "Takashi and I know." He said.

Tamaki turned to him. "What? How?"

"They're a gang that's threatened our houses in the past." Mori said, voice cracking as he spoke the rest. Tamaki closed his eyes. The club was slowly breaking. "They are an organization that kidnaps people for fun. They give hints and clues to where they are hidden, but while their loved ones search, the victims are tortured. The average time the organization keeps their victim is a year, then they return them, but not after they have scarred their victims so much that some never fully recover mentally." Mori let a tear run down his cheek as he finished.

Tamaki's stomach sank and his heart clenched. He turned back to Kyouya. "Kyouya, your family owns many hospitals. I need you to look up known patients emitted into hospitals and the extent of their injuries and what ever else we might need to know."

Kyouya nodded and got up, Haruhi taking his place next to Kaoru, and opened his phone and walked out of the room. Tamaki turned to Mori and Hunny. "I need you two to talk to your parents and see what they can find on how they work. You said that your family has had trouble with them before, well we need to know how they dealt with them."

The cousins nodded and left the room too. Tamaki sat on the other side of Kaoru and tilted the boy's face up. Kaoru's eyes were puffy and red from crying and his face was flushed. Tamaki smiled comfort as Kaoru quieted down. He kissed Kaoru's forehead and rocked the boy as he cried himself to sleep. Tamaki looked at Haruhi who smiled at him weakly.

"Haruhi, I need you to watch over Kaoru, make sure he eats and drinks things like that and just be there for him. Okay?" Haruhi nodded and helped Tamaki carry the sleeping boy to the limo that would take him home. "I want you to stay with him for a while. He's unstable right now and I don't want him alone. I'll call your dad and tell him what's going on."

Haruhi nodded. "That's a good idea and I'll also tell their parents." He stopped before she got in the limo. "Tamaki-sempai? Are you going to be okay?"

Tamaki couldn't really answer that question. He didn't know, he was starting to realize that Hikaru was more important to him than he thought. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But I do know that I will not stop until I find him."

Haruhi studied him for a second before smiling faintly and nodding. "I'll see you later sempai." She said before slipping into the limo.

Tamaki watched as it drove away. Once it was out of sight he turned his attention to the sky. "Where ever you are Hikaru, be strong. I'm coming to get you, so please hold on." He whispered, willing the words to reach the younger boy's ears somehow.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: And now you know why Hikaru was taken!

Hikaru: Your so mean!

Random: Love you!

Kaoru: I miss my brother. *Sniffle*

Random: So anyway! Review please!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


End file.
